Naruto Make-Out Heroes
by Fox King jm
Summary: After the great war, Naruto now has some free time on his hands. He went to the Hokage's office, then it began. Lemons, Incest, Comedy, and more. I do not own Naruto. So please enjoy Naruto: Make-Out Heroes.


**Hi guys, Johnny here again with another Naruto Fanfic. But this one is nothing, but hard-core Lemons, Lemons, and more Lemons! And a little comedy here and there. I got the idea from Naruto: Lemon chronicles. So I wanted to write my lemon stories on Fanfic, because some of the other lemons are good, but there are not as many. Okay let's get started. I do not own Naruto. So, please enjoy Naruto Make-Out Heroes. **

It had been five months since the great ninja war ended, Naruto Uzumaki the greatest hero of all time was walking to the Hokage's office with another mission completed. Naruto's mother Kushina, who serviced during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha 16 years ago, was at home cocking dinner for her son of a hero. Naruto was greeted by the villagers they called him a hero, a legend, and the greatest ninja. Naruto was still not use to being called a hero. He made his way the Hokage's office, were he stood in front of the office door.

"Well, here goes nothing." Naruto said to himself.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Hi, Baa-chan." Naruto said.

"(Sigh) I wish you stop calling me that." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry, I came to tell you my mission is completed. That and I wanted to came and visit you." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Oh, well that is sweet of you, Naruto." Tsunade replied.

Naruto and Tsunade talked for about an hour. Tsunade was glad that someone came to visit her. It was almost five o'clock, Tsunade stated that it was getting late and that she'll see Naruto tomorrow.

"Well, I'll see you later Naruto." Tsunade said.

"…"

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked, as she got closer to Naruto.

As Tsunade got closer, Naruto was started to turn red. She put her hand on his forehead, to make sure he doesn't have a fever or something. Naruto looked down on her large prefect breast, jiggling around a little. Naruto's cheeks got even redder, his sweat drop, and his heart was betting fast.

"Naruto, are you okay? Do you need to lay down or something?" Tsunade asked.

Without any warning, Naruto kissed Tsunade. He hugged her tight, grabbing, and feeling her body. Naruto used his right to feel her breast, and his left hand to feel her rear-end.

"N-Naruto?!" Tsunade yipped, as she blushed.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-chan… I can't help myself. You're just really hot… and I'm really attracted to you. I like… maybe even love you." Naruto said, as he blushed even more.

"…"

"I'm really sorry, Tsunade-chan." Naruto said, as he continued to touch Tsunade's body.

"…"

"Tsunade-chan, I… I…" Naruto said, till he felt a finger on his lips.

"Shh… Naruto-kun. I feel the same way." Tsunade said, as she returned the kiss.

"Tsunade-chan…" Naruto whispered, as he and Tsunade make out on the desk.

"Naruto-kun, how about we continue this in my bed?" Tsunade asked, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied, as he and Tsunade went into the Hokage's bedroom.

In the bedroom, the door slammed opened. Like newlyweds, Naruto and Tsunade kissed like there was no tomorrow. Tsunade pushed Naruto on the bed, she then slowly crawled her way on Naruto. Naruto kissed her again, but this time he used her tongue to enter Tsunade's mouth. She then used her own tongue to wrestle Naruto's tongue, the two blonds explored their mouths. After a good two minutes, the two stopped their actions to breath.

"Whoa… Hokage-sama… you're good at those kinds of things." Naruto said.

"Heh heh… don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll teach you about women." Tsunade said, as she took off Naruto's jacket.

Tsunade removed all of his clothes, revealing Naruto's large foreskin covered manhood. Tsunade grinned lustful seeing this Naruto's sweat drops.

"You're pretty big for your age, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as pumped his cock.

"Thanks, Tsunade-chan." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Naruto then got on top of Tsunade, kissing his Hokage. Now it was his turn. Naruto removed Tsunade's clothes, starting with her pants showing off her pure white thong. Naruto then undid her sash. Then he slowly removes her shirt, allowing her perfectly large breast to jiggle free. Now finally his Hokage is now butt naked.

"You like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, as he massaged her breast.

"Oh, yes… ugh… just like that. Keep going…" Tsunade whispered in bliss.

"You're tits are so soft." Naruto said, as he continued to massage your breast.

"Oh, yes! Yes! That's the spot… keep doing it!" Tsunade said in bliss.

Naruto used his thumps to rub her root beer colored nipples. Then he stopped his actions, and like a new born baby, Naruto sucked on her breast. Tsunade used her arms to warp her arms around Naruto's neck to bring him closer. After Naruto was done suckling on her breast, his manhood started to harden between him and his Hokage.

"Tsunade-chan… what do we do next?" Naruto asked.

"How about we start with a 69?" Tsunade asked.

"69?" Naruto asked, making Tsunade giggle.

"Lay on your back, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said.

"Okay, Tsunade-chan." Naruto replied, as he lay on his back.

Naruto lied on his back. Tsunade then got on top of Naruto. Naruto was now steering at her pussy and her plump heart-shaped ass. This cause Naruto's dick to harden very more, she saw his reaction. Even if he is a virgin, he is way bigger then most men. Naruto felt her breast on his pelvis. Tsunade smirked knowing that he is going to enjoy his first time.

"Enjoying the view, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked, as she wiggled her ass a little.

"Yeah, Tsunade-chan…" Naruto said.

"Lick my pussy, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as he obeys.

Naruto started to lick her cunt, and then Tsunade begin to kiss and lick his cock. This was new to Naruto, but he loved the taste of her pussy. Tsunade lousing his foreskin, then she took his cock deep in her mouth. Naruto squeezed her ass cheeks and tongued her pussy deeper. Tsunade increased her speed, she took his cock deeper and deeper in her mouth. Naruto felt his balls tighten and the feeling of something coming out.

"Tsunade-chan… something is about to come out of my dick!" Naruto said in pleasure.

Hearing this, Tsunade used her tongue to make Naruto cum. Naruto's eyes rolled back, he growled, and he cummed for the first time in is first. Tsunade was amazed she felt wave after wave of Naruto's seed. Naruto came for one whole minute. Tsunade swallowed every drop of his milk, after that she backed her head letting out a loud pop.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you came so much for your first time." Tsunade said.

"Thanks, Tsunade-chan. That was the best." Naruto said, as he relaxed on his back.

"Oh, Naruto-kun we are not done yet." Tsunade said.

"There's more?" Naruto asked, as his semi-hard cock twitch.

"Much more… keep lying on your back and relax." Tsunade said in a husky tone.

"Yes, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said.

Tsunade stroked his manhood. Tsunade used her mouth sucking the tip of his dick head, tonguing in circles. She then used her tits to wrap around Naruto semi-cock. Naruto felt nothing, but pure pleasure and bliss. Naruto loved the way her breast were so soft. His breathing was hot and heavy. Naruto felt he was about to cum again.

"I'm going to… ugh… cum… again." Naruto said.

"Not yet, Naruto-kun. I got something else for you." Tsunade said, as his cock was still between her tits.

"Really? Oh alright, Tsunade-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto's manhood hard again, Tsunade got on top of him. Naruto rub his manhood against her womanhood. Tsunade then adjusted herself to Naruto's large cock, entering inch by inch Tsunade moaned and groaned in pleasure and a little bit of pain. Naruto felt her pussy the feeling of this was wet, but also warm. Now his 12 inches deep inside of her, she rested her hands on his chest. Tsunade then beings a slow motion fucking.

"Ugh… you're so big… Naruto… agh…" Tsunade moaned.

"You're pussy is so warm and wet, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said, as he let Tsunade ride on him.

Tsunade took her time going nice and slow. Naruto enjoyed his first time of having sex, even if he was having sex with his Hokage. He rubbed her belly, so she can adjust to his size. Tsunade then got closer to Naruto, rubbing her breast on his chest.

"Do you love this, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Tsunade-hime… I love it." Naruto moaned.

"Do you love fucking me?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes… I love fucking you." Naruto groaned.

"Do you love younger or older women?" Tsunade asked, as she increased her speed.

"I like girls my age, but… older women are way better." Naruto said, as he used his own fucking motion.

Naruto and Tsunade continued this position for about 15 minutes. Tsunade now adjusted to his size, like a horny teenager she went wild. Naruto watched her tits jiggle up and down. He also felt her heart shaped rear-end bouncing up and down on his pelvis. Tsunade ever felt such bliss in her life for a long time, she love it being with someone. Even if he is younger then her, even if she having relationships with a boy or rather a young man.

"Oh, God! Yes! Yes! You're cock feels so damn good! Keep fucking me!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! Tsunade-hime, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Cum for me! Cum inside my cunt!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure.

Naruto released his seed inside of Tsunade. Tsunade felt his hot milk filling up her womb. Tsunade fell on top of Naruto, her large breast covered Naruto's face. Once again Naruto had cummed for a full minute. Tsunade felt like she was in heaven, but she didn't cum yet. Naruto's sweat dropped and face turning red from the lack of air. Tsunade saw this and got her breast out of his face.

"I'm sorry, honey… I was enjoying myself." Tsunade said, as she chuckled.

"I know… huff… huff… that felt really good. Huff… huff… can we do it again, huh, Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You can keep going, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai… I can keep going. I want to make you feel good to, Tsunade-chan." Naruto said with a foxy grin, as he was ready to have sex again.

"Oh, my. Okay. We can do it again. Help me feel good, okay, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked, as Naruto nodded.

Tsunade rolled off of Naruto, getting on her hands and knees. She bends over showing her wet pussy and big ass. Naruto's dick hardens again steering at her lovely body. Tsunade wink at him, shacking her rear-end at Naruto. Naruto slowly got on top of his Hokage, rubbing his cock against her ass and cunt.

"Oh, God… Tsunade-hime let me fuck you please. I want to fuck you… please." Naruto groaned wanting to fuck his goddess.

"Yes, Naruto-kun… fuck me. Fuck me real good. Fuck me till I pass out." Tsunade said.

Naruto pushed himself into Tsunade's womanhood. Tsunade let out a gasp, as her new lover shoved himself inside her. Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust her hard. Tsunade's eyes rolled back, her mouth was wide opened, and her pussy trembled with some of her love juice. Naruto thrust harder and faster. His manhood was deep, her womb was warm, and their loving was incredible.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Naruto keep fucking me! Fuck me hard! Oh, shit! This feels so fucking good!" Tsunade screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! Tsunade-hime, you're pussy feels so fucking good! Shit dude! Fuck yes!" Naruto said.

Naruto thrust deeper into Tsunade's cunt. Her orgasm went wild, her ass and tits jiggled around freely. As Naruto thrust deeper and deeper, he felt her pussy tighten. Tsunade felt his cock hitting her womb, Naruto then gave her some ass smacking with ever hard thrust. Tsunade was almost there. She was about to cum, as was Naruto. Like a wild animal, Naruto pinned her down showing his dominates.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, I'm almost there! I'm going to fucking cum! Make me cum! Make me cum, Naruto-kun!" Tsunade screamed.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum too! Take it! Take my cum! Fuck I'm cumming!" Naruto growled.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Tsunade screams.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto and Tsunade reached their climax. Tsunade fell face down in her pillow. Naruto rested on her back, filling up her womb. Tsunade was now in heaven, her love juices over flooded her pussy. Naruto felt like his dick was about to melt. After a full minute of cumming Naruto pulled himself out of her cunt. His semi-hard cock dripped of his seed and her juices. Naruto leaned over to Tsunade.

"That was great… Tsunade-hime…" Naruto purred in her ear.

"The best fuck I ever had… Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said weakly.

Naruto sat down to relax for awhile. Tsunade rested her head on her pillow. Naruto dick was getting hard again. Naruto looked at Tsunade's ass, noticing her unused rosebud. Tsunade still resting, she felt Naruto getting on top of her again.

"Hey, Naruto-kun… what are you doing hone… OH, GOD!" Tsunade shouted, as she felt his semi-hard cock trying to enter her ass.

"I'm going to fuck you're ass, Tsunade-hime. I always wanted to do this." Naruto stated.

"Wait, Naruto-kun… I never did it there! Please think about what you're doing… Naruto-kun… please wait…" Tsunade said in fear because of the pain.

"Sorry, Tsunade-hime… I really want to fuck you're ass." Naruto said as he tried to adjust himself into her ass.

Tsunade tried to crawl away. Every time she tried to wiggle free, her ass rubbed upwards against Naruto's semi-hard cock. Wiggling her ass around was a bad idea, this only made Naruto's cock even harder. Naruto pinned Tsunade down, using his cummed cover cock as lube. He grabbed his dick and gently rubbed his cock against her rosebud. Naruto pushed himself inside her ass. Tsunade's eyes widen, she bit her lower lip, and yipped in pain.

"Naruto-kun… it hurts please… please stop…" Tsunade said.

"I know, but please bear with me. I promise it will feel good." Naruto said, as he continued to push himself in her ass.

Naruto finally mange to enter her ass, he continued to push himself inside her ass inch by inch. Tsunade had never done anal in her life, she was scared of the pain. Naruto was now completely inside Tsunade's ass. The two blonds stay motionless for about 5 minutes, and then Naruto began a slow motion fuck.

"Ugh… oh, shit… Naruto-kun…you're in so deep… I can feel it…" Tsunade said weakly.

"Damn… Tsunade-chan… you're ass is tight…" Naruto said, as he continued his slow motion.

Naruto increased his speed. Tsunade felt a little unease the feeling of anal was alien to her. Naruto made sure he didn't go to rough on her. Tsunade was breathing heavily, still feeling a little pain, but she also start to feel pleasure. Naruto leaned over her kissing her neck and used his hands to squeeze her breast with every slow thrust. Tsunade felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Naruto then started to suck on her neck, Tsunade felt bliss.

"Naruto-kun… ugh… please keep fucking my ass… please Naruto-kun…" Tsunade whispered.

Naruto hearing this, he smile and increased his speed a little more. Tsunade felt no more pain, but pure pleasure and bliss. She wanted him to fuck her deeper, she him wanted to fuck her harder, she wanted him to fuck her faster, and she wanted him to hold her tight. Naruto thrust hard giving her a mind blowing orgasm, with each thrust he said her name wanting to make her feel good.

"Fuck! Tsunade-hime, you're ass is so fucking tight!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Fill my ass with that big cock of yours! Keep fucking me! Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass! Naruto-kun!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure and bliss.

Naruto thrust Tsunade harder and faster. This went on for about 15 minutes, this was the best sex Tsunade ever had in her life. Naruto grabbed her hips, circling around her ass with his pelvis. Tsunade eyes rolled back, her pussy dripped juices, and her ass got even tighter then before. Naruto pulled his cock out of Tsunade's anal tube.

"Naruto-kun, why did you stop?" Tsunade asked.

"Can you turn around for me, Tsunade-hime? I want to fuck you while looking at your beautiful face. Please, Tsunade-hime?" Naruto asked.

"_He thinks I'm beautiful?" _Tsunade thought with a blush.

"Of course you can, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as she got on her back and spread her legs to welcome Naruto to fuck her.

"You're the best, Tsunade-hime!" Naruto said, as he crawled on top of her.

"Put that cock back in my tight little ass." Tsunade said.

Naruto enter her ass once more, he granted his teeth because of how tight her ass was. Tsunade beg him to fuck her till they can't cum any more. Naruto obeyed, and thrust her hard. Tsunade wrap her legs around Naruto's waist to bring him closer and to go deeper in her anal tube. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, now steering eye to eye. Tsunade then used her tongue to enter Naruto's mouth, they explore each others mouths. Naruto and Tsunade broke the kiss to breath, Tsunade held her breast squeezing them. Naruto moved her hands, letting her tits jiggle free.

"Wait I want to see those prefect breast jiggle, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said, fucking her harder.

After another 10 minutes of anal sex, Naruto and Tsunade were both about to reach their climax.

"Fuck! Tsunade-hime! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, me too! I'm going to cum, too! Cum inside me! Shot those white ropes and make me fucking cum!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! It's cumming!" Naruto roared, as he and Tsunade both reached their climax.

"Oh, fuck yes… I feel it… I feel that hot milk… yes, Naruto-kun keep filling me up. Don't pull it out… keep shooting… fill my tight ass up…" Tsunade said, as she felt Naruto's warm seed filling her anal tube.

Naruto had cum for another full minute. After the minute had pass, Naruto felt his loads dying down. Naruto pulled himself out of his goddess, her lousing anus dripped some of his seed. Naruto fall face down between Tsunade's soft tits, Tsunade wrapped her arms around him. Naruto breathing was weak, his body was tired, and his stamina was all gone. Tsunade played with his hair, running her fingers though his hair. She kissed him multiple times, for the best sex she had in years.

"That was the best… Naruto-kun… I haven't felt so good I years. Thank you, Naruto." Tsunade said, as she gave him a tender kiss.

"You're the best too, Tsunade-hime. You're my first. The first woman I ever had sex with. It was really amazing." Naruto said, as he buried himself between her soft breasts.

"It's getting late… we should get cleaned up. And besides you're Kaa-chan will probably be worried." Tsunade said.

"Okay… but let's rest for a little bit longer." Naruto said, as he rested his eyes.

After that day, Naruto went to visit Tsunade more and more for their alone time. He really loved his Hokage. Naruto always wanted to make her happy in anyway he could, Tsunade was happy too. She had someone that loved her, even if he is younger then her. Weeks had pass by, Naruto always went out to train or do missions. Kushina was so proud of her son, she wanted to come and bring him a nice hot homemade launch. She remembers that Naruto would go and train or go see Tsunade for missions. Kushina went to the Hokage tower to find Naruto and give him his launch, she noticed that no one was at the tower. She looked around, but she couldn't find anyone.

"Sochi, where are you? I brought you a nice hot launch." Kushina said, as she continued to look for her son.

She heard a noise coming from the Hokage's office.

"Sochi, are you here?" Kushina asked, as she went to where the noise was coming from.

Kushina stopped at the hall, she saw the office door cracked opened. She didn't enter the office room, the noise was getting louder and louder. Kushina peeked though the crack open door. She could not believe her eyes, she saw Naruto and Tsunade having sex. Tsunade was on her desk, while Naruto fucked her from behind. Kushina turned red. She continued to watch her son fucking Tsunade.

"I'm cumming, Tsunade-chan…" Naruto said, as he was about to reach his climax.

"Me too, Naruto-kun. Cum inside my wet cunt." Tsunade said, as both lovers reached their climax.

Naruto released his milk inside Tsunade for a full minute. Naruto pulled himself out of her wet cunt, with some of his seed dripping off from his manhood. Kushina watched her son's large cock dripping of some of his seed. She also came a little herself, from watching her son. Kushina left the Hokage's tower without making any noise after watching her son, she wanted him too. She wanted Naruto to love her that way too, so she deicide to make her move tonight when Naruto comes home. Hours later Naruto returned home for dinner not knowing what his mother has planed for him.

"Kaa-chan, I'm home." Naruto said.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey." Kushina replied.

Naruto walked in the kitchen to see his mother and a table with dinner fit for a hungry man. Naruto walked over to Kushina and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Kaa-chan how was your day?" Naruto asked his mother.

"It was good, Sochi." Kushina replied.

"That's great, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Well, then… we better eat before our dinner gets cold, Sochi." Kushina said, with a motherly smile.

"Alright, Kaa-chan. Thank you, God for the food." Naruto said, as he started to eat his dinner.

Naruto eat his dinner, Kushina pored him some homemade tea. Naruto enjoyed his dinner with his mother every time. Naruto started to feel a little sleepy, Kushina suggested to take a shower and go to bed and get some rest. Naruto did just that. Kushina said that she will be in bed shortly. An hour later Naruto was fast asleep, but something was a bit off. He was asleep, but yet he was somehow awake. He didn't really think much of it, he thought he was dreaming or something. But no he was half asleep. Then the bedroom door opened.

"Sochi, are you awake?" Kushina asked, as she came in the room.

"_Kaa-chan? Why is she wearing that?" _Naruto thought.

Kushina was wearing a very sexy nightgown. Her nightgown was black and red, it had seen though blouse, showing her red braw and red thong. Kushina quietly walked over to her son not to wake him up.

"Well, I guess the sleeping medicine I put in your tea really worked." Kushina said.

"_Sleeping medicine?" _Naruto thought.

"Oh, Sochi… I… I want you… I need you. After I saw you with Tsunade-sama… I" Kushina said, as she stripped Naruto.

"_She saw me with, Tsunade-chan?"_ Naruto thought.

"I need you, Sochi… I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I don't care about that… I just need you right now." Kushina said, as she pulled down his pants and boxers.

"_Kaa-chan…" _Naruto thought.

"Oh, my… you're cock is much bigger in person, Sochi." Kushina said, as she kissed and licked his cock.

"_Kaa-chan… ugh… that… that feels good…" _Naruto thought.

Kushina sucked Naruto's manhood for about 5 minutes, he felt his balls tighten he knew he was about to cum.

"_Shit! Kaa-chan… I'm about to cum!"_ Naruto thought.

Kushina felt waves of Naruto's hot milk. She swallowed every drip of his cum. She backed her head letting out a popping noise, a final shot of his white ropes hit her face.

"Mmm… you taste so good, Sochi. So, thick and yet so sweet." Kushina said, as she pumped his cock.

"_Man… I didn't know Kaa-chan did these kinds of things." _Naruto thought.

"Now then, Sochi. I'm going to give your cock a good riding." Kushina said in a husky tone.

"_Is this really happening?" _Naruto thought.

Kushina stripped off her clothes, and got on top of Naruto. She grabbed his manhood and adjusted herself. Naruto moaned and groaned in his sleep. It seems that the sleeping medicine has a few side affects. Kushina was now adjusting his manhood inside her womanhood. She let out moans and groans of pain and pleasure, she never had anything this big in her life. Naruto felt his mother's pussy, it was very tight and warm. Kushina now adjusted his cock completely inside her, she rested her hands on Naruto's chest and began a slow motion fuck.

"Oh, Sochi… you're so big… ugh… agh… oh, fuck…." Kushina moaned.

"_This must be a dream… but… damn… Kaa-chan's pussy is so tight." _Naruto thought.

Kushina ridded Naruto for about half an hour. She then got closer to the sleeping Naruto. Kushina couldn't help, but smile at her son.

"Oh, Naruto-chan… ugh… I wish you were awake to feel this… agh…" Kushina said, as she kept ridding Naruto.

"_Kaa-chan… I didn't know… you felt this way about me." _Naruto thought.

Kushina gave Naruto a deep tender kiss. She rubbed herself on Naruto, she wanted him, she needed him, and she loved him. Kushina knew it was incest, but she didn't care. She continued to fuck Naruto, she was about to reach her climax, as was he.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes, I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Kushina yelled in pleasure.

"_Damn… I'm about to cum again… ugh!" _Naruto thought.

"I'm… cumming… c-cumming…" Naruto said in his sleep.

With one final thrust of Kushina's hips she reach her climax, but Naruto was about to reach his. Kushina quickly got off of Naruto, and sucked his manhood again.

"Sorry, Naruto-chan… I can't let you cum inside of me. Maybe one day I'll let cum inside of me." Kushina said, as she sucked his cock to make him cum.

"_Damn… Kaa-chan's mouth feels so good… I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" _Naruto thought.

Naruto reached his climax, Kushina felt more of his cum going down her throat. For a full minute, Kushina swallowed every drip. She then backed her head, to the tip of his dick head. Letting out another popping noise, she sucked Naruto's manhood clean. After that Kushina dressed Naruto back the way he was, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Kushina came back to the room, she crawled into bed with her son. Even since Naruto was a baby they always sheared the same bed. Naruto still couldn't believe it…

"_Was that a dream… or did that really happened?" _Naruto thought to himself, as he fell asleep.

The next day, Kushina was in a very good mood. She singed to herself, she danced a little, and she kept turning red every time. Naruto noticed this, maybe last night wasn't a dream. Maybe it really happened. Naruto had to make sure how his mother really feels about him.

"Well, I'm going to go out and train for awhile, I'll see you later, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he was about to leave.

"Wait! Ugh… today is your day off and all… maybe should just spend some time with your Kaa-chan. We can watch movies and do many other things." Kushina said, trying to keep Naruto home for today.

"Okay… I will, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Good, your Kaa-chan knows best." Kushina said, making her way to the living room.

"_Just as I thought… oh, Kaa-chan…"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto and Kushina sat in the living room watching movies. Kushina couldn't help, but blush of her son next to her like this. Naruto knew last night was no dream, and he was right about that. Kushina got closer to Naruto, hugging him, cuddling with him, and wrapping her arms around him. Naruto then looked at his mother, it was time to know the truth.

"Hey, Kaa-chan…" Naruto said.

"Yes, Sochi?" Kushina replied.

"Umm… last night I had a dream… and you were in it." Naruto said.

"A dream?" Kushina asked.

"Well, it's not really a dream, but… it was kind of real…" Naruto stated, as Kushina's sweat drops realizing that Naruto might have been awake the whole time last night.

"W-what… do you mean, Sochi?" Kushina asked, as she hoped that Naruto doesn't know about last night.

"Did you and I… h-have… ugh… s-sex… Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

Without any warning, Kushina kissed Naruto. She went into his mouth feeling him, she wrapped her arms around him. She then broke the kiss and turned away in shame.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I really love you. I know you and I are mother and son, but… I couldn't take it anymore… I was so lonely… I wanted you… I need you… you and you're father are the only two I will ever love." Kushina cried.

"…"

"I couldn't love anyone of the men in the village because of how they treated you… I don't want anyone else, but you and only you… and for last night I'm truly sorry… I'm really sorry… Sochi… please don't hate me… I was really lonely… and…" Kushina cried till.

Naruto understood how his mother feels, Naruto kissed her back. Kushina's eyes widen. This kiss, this feeling, and the way Naruto hold her tight. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kushina to bring her closer. Kushina was now relaxed, and then used her body to rub up against his body. Naruto welcomed it, as his hands went from her back to her rear-end. Then the two Uzumakis broke the kiss to breath. They steered at each other, with love in their eyes.

"Please don't cry… I don't hate you. I really love you too." Naruto said, as he brought her closer.

"Oh, Sochi… I love you. I love you, please stay with me." Kushina said.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan. How about we go to our room and start over?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, let's." Kushina said, as Naruto carried Kushina bridal style to their room.

In the room, the clothes of both Uzumakis were all over the floor. Naruto and Kushina both butt naked in bed, they held each other, they felt each other, and they kissed each other. Naruto looked at his beautiful mother, she really had a nice body. Kushina looked at her son, he was very handsome and any girl would be lucky to be with him. Naruto got on top of Kushina rubbing his cock on her ass.

"Since you rode on me last night, Kaa-chan. Now it's my turn." Naruto said, as he spread her ass cheeks apart.

"Oh, Sochi… you naughty little boy." Kushina said, as she licked her lips.

Without any warning Naruto licked her unused rosebud. Kushina let out a gasp in response, she turned her head to see Naruto licking her butt. She let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss. Like Tsunade, Kushina ever done anal in her life. Naruto tongued her butt, to make sure his Kaa-chan was nice and lube. Naruto then got back on top of Kushina rubbing his hard cock between her ass cheeks.

"Ready, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Sochi… take my ass… fuck me please." Kushina said, as she was ready for her son's big cock.

Naruto slowly enter Kushina's anal tube. He pushed himself in nice and slow to make sure he didn't hurt his mother. Kushina moaned and groaned in pain and pleasure. Naruto's head now in her ass, he was able to push himself in a little farther. Kushina's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out her mouth, and her ass was being filled with her son's big cock. Naruto continued to push himself inch by inch. Naruto now completely inside of her, he began a slow motion fuck.

"Ugh… Kaa-chan… you're ass is so tight." Naruto said.

"Oh, fuck… Sochi… I forgot how big you are… fuck…" Kushina moaned.

Naruto continued his slow motion for about 10 minutes, and then he increased his speed. Kushina felt her son's balls hit her cunt with every thrust, she starting to enjoy it very much. Naruto then used his hands to squeeze his mother's C-cup breast. Kushina then used her ass to rub against his pelvis. She then begged Naruto to fuck her ass harder.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard, you sweet mother fucker!" Kushina yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto even more turn on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Kaa-chan… agh! You're ass is so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto-chan! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck you're mommy! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, you sweet mother fucker!" Kushina yelled, as her ass was getting fucked.

Naruto fucked Kushina harder and faster, giving both Uzumakis mind blowing orgasms. What felt like days, but was really 2 hours of ass fucking. Kushina felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved that her son loves her, and that she love him. Kushina ass got even tighter and tighter she knew she was about to cum, as was Naruto.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going too fucking cum, Sochi! Make me cum! Make me cum, you mother fucker!" Kushina growled.

"Fuck! Kaa-chan, I'm cumming too! I'm going to cum inside that tight ass of yours! Fuck I'm cumming! Here it comes!" Naruto roared, as he was reaching his climax.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Kushina came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices, as her ass tightens around her son big fat cock. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of Kushina's anal tube. She breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her son's warm love milk.

"Fuck, baby… I feel it… I feel your warm milk inside me… fuck… fill me up… you sweet mother fucker… oh, shit… that cock… you sweet mother fucker… fuck…" Kushina said weakly.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto loads die down. He pulled himself out of his mother's big round tight rear-end. Naruto then lied on his back after that amazing ass fucking. Kushina got on top of Naruto, she rested her head on his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

"That was amazing, Sochi…" Kushina said weakly.

"Yeah… it was… I love you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Naruto-chan…" Kushina said, as she returned the kiss.

Two weeks had pass since Naruto had his relationships with Tsunade and his mother Kushina. Naruto loved spending time with Tsunade and Kushina. One day Naruto was going to go out to train, but something told him he'll be busy for awhile. Kushina stopped Naruto by the door, she wanted to him something.

"Wait, Sochi. I have a special surprise for you." Kushina said, as she smiled.

"Really? What is it, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Meet me in the room, and I'll be o there in a minute." Kushina said, as she kept her smile.

Naruto sat on his bed waiting for his mother.

"Close your eyes, Sochi. No peeking." Kushina said.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Now open your eyes, Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened his eyes, to see Tsunade and Kushina both naked. Naruto's eyes widen, he got a nose bleed, and he felt his dick harden. Naruto was with both of his women that he loved in his house at the same time, he'll be very busy indeed.

"Did you like our surprise, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"Something tells me that he does, Tsunade-chan." Kushina said.

"I love it." Naruto said, as he knew what was coming next.

Kushina and Tsunade closed and locked the door. Naruto was going to be very busy indeed. Just the three of them, and no one else.

**XxxxX with Team 7 XxxxX **

"Hey, where is Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-sama said he'll be doing some another mission today." Kakashi said, as he read his make-out book.

"So, the dobe has another mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto is doing another mission?" Sakura asked.

"I wonder what mission it is." Sai said.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto, Tsunade, and Kushina were having their first threesome together. Tsunade was on her back, while Kushina was on top of her, and finally Naruto was on top of Kushina and Tsunade. He rubbed his cock between his two lovers, it was just the three of them with no one around.

"Heh, this is a lot of fun. I don't have any paper work for awhile, so I'm a free woman for a whole week. I'll come to visit you two dirty foxes, to make sure you two are not having any fun without me." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry, Tsunade-chan. We'll have a lot of fun, just the three of us. Me and Sochi are looking forward to this week, we will not do any resting or any sleeping. It will be nothing, but us fucking our Naruto-chan." Kushina said.

"We should do this me often. We can call them our 'special missions.' And I hope my Himes will be ready all this week. Because when you two are with me, there will be no such thing as a break. So, let's get started on this week." Naruto said.

The three had their private threesome without anyone knowing. Naruto, Kushina, and Tsunade could not wait for this coming week.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying my Make-Out series and all my others stories. For those readers who are waiting for ****The children of Naruto****, I'm still working on it. I will update on the 15****th**** or the 20****th**** of this month. Thank you guys, and please wait a little longer. Like I say in all my Fanfic stories I don't like "You know who" so, don't asked. Okay then, like I say I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading ****Naruto: Make-Out Heroes****. The Futa edition is out now and ****Naruto: Make-Out Heroes All around the Anime World**** edition will be coming out soon. And check out all my other stories on my page. Till next, see ya. **


End file.
